The One Card He Did Get
by WofOZ
Summary: Danny's not bitter, he's happy, happy not to have to bury another brother. He did his job and he saved his friend which is enough for him, it always has been. Just maybe... one little thank you wouldn't hurt. Would it? (Tag to the season finale)


**Hey everyone! So sorry I've been absent from the writing world for a long time. Issues... Anyway, I do intend on finishing up "Saving Danno" and helping me do that is writing this one (maybe two shot) to get the juices going again.**

 **So hope you enjoy and sorry if you're all already bored with all the Tags to the most recent season finale but like many... I couldn't help but feel the sting at the end.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Oz**

* * *

It was late that night; both men were sleeping off not just the rigors of surgery but the emotional toll of each others fate being left to God and Mother Nature to decide. Danny winced at the pull of his brand new stitches waking him from a temperate doze. He cursed the pain but then gazed over to his slumbering partner and couldn't help but smile.

Had Danny gotten a multitude of cards thanking him for his heroic efforts? No. Did he get a plethora of those around him shocked and amazed at what he'd survived? Not in the least. Oddly enough as Danny again looked at his sleeping partner he found himself happy despite the small ache of everyone simply ignoring him earlier. Steve was a war horse and deserved all the praise he got; Danny? He was just happy being along for the ride and that he didn't have to lay to rest another brother.

Somewhere along the bumpy path their copper pot of crazy became a family and Danny found a piece of his soul that had been missing for quite some time.

"Stare at me any longer and I'm'a punch you in the mouth." Danny was ripped from his contemplating when a voice choice that moment to interrupt. Following a grunt, the detective watched as his co workers eyes sleepily gazed up at him. "S'ere something in my teeth?" Steve slurred. His voice was heavily medicated as it had only been an hour or so since the nurse last popped by and dosed the Navy SEAL so he could get some rest.

Danny had argued so it was so the man wouldn't try and escape in the middle of the night to which the nurse had chuckled but then given Steve a wary and warning look on her departure.

"You know it's a good thing you're not dead," Danny said bluntly. At this incredibly odd statement Steve turned his head and blinked owlishly for a good few moments. Clearly his drug addled brain was taking a while to understand what exactly his Jersey partner had just said.

"Wha...?" he asked. Danny waved one arm through the air while holding the other to his tender ribs.

"Who would have kept the fruit stands and card shops in business if you'd kicked off?" he joked. Oddly enough, Steve didn't smile and soon, Danny found his smile fading as well because maybe, just maybe... there was just a little more hurt than he cared to admit. Even to himself.

"How do you know yours aren't waiting at you at home? You are getting out of here sooner than I am," Steve replied. They didn't even need to mention the fact that they were talking about the cards and e-mails and gifts.

"All that's waiting for me at home are bills and trying to figure out how I'm going to keep my job after landing a plane on a beach on possibly one of the most famous beaches in the world," Danny replied. Amazingly, Steve seemed to fight off the last vestiges of his fatigue and drugs and used the control to raise the back of his bed slightly to get a better look at his partner.

Must have been a SEAL thing... able to order drugs from your system at a moments notice.

"You did it to save my life," he said with sincerity. Then again added, "You did it to survive so you could save my life AGAIN. I'm so sorry no one's recognized that yet." Danny waved his good arm and lay back on his bed a bit suddenly he was at a loss for words. He hadn't done it for the accolades not in the least and was simply glad Steve was going to be okay but still...

"Danny... Look at me," Steve said after a heavy pause had held the room for several minutes. The detective did so and raised an eyebrow only to realize there was something wet trailing down both cheeks and Steve's eyes were now wide with concern. "You are by far the greatest man I've ever known. What you've done for me... Jesus Danny I will NEVER be able to repay you for. We all just expect you to be the level headed, save the day, get things done and forget about it guy that in cases like this; I guess we forget that it shouldn't be expected."

"Yes it should," Danny said suddenly finding his voice. "Steve... the cards... the e-mails... it doesn't-"

"It does to me Danny," Steve interrupted. "I mean all this..." It was his turn to wave at the bits and bobbles around him. "...physical stuff doesn't matter, what matters is that you are the only person I've ever been able to trust. Ever."

"Steve..."

"I'm still going and I need to finish before these damn drugs pull me off to la la land again," the SEAL grunted. "From the moment I met you, you gave me nothing but the truth about everything, from your hatred of pineapple to making damn sure to inform me if I didn't follow police procedure. You came and got me from Korea, you came and got me from Afghanistan, you rescued me from Wo Fat and you've pulled my ass out of the fire more times than I can count. You know what made me hold on after I'd been shot?" Danny snorted despite his tears.

"Damn sure wasn't my flying skills," he chuckled. Steve smiled but then when serious.

"I held on because in the back of my mind I knew you'd be devastated if I just let go," he answered. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I take advantage of you and now I realize just how dangerous that can be in our line of work and I'm sorry Danny, I'm really sorry. And thank you, thank YOU for saving not just my life but my soul." Danny's smile returned then and he wiped his face clean. No the cards didn't mean anything, not when he had a brother like Steve who he trusted absolutely and more importantly, was still alive.

"Y'know we should get you drugged up more often," Danny chuckled. "You're half baked cookie gooey side shows a lot more like this." Steve gave a laugh despite the wince of pain caused by all his wounds. "But Steve... You're uh... you're welcome buddy. You're welcome." Because Steve's genuine thank you and apology was better than all the thank you's and bits and bobbles that Danny could ever need.

The rest of the team, he'd talk to soon enough but for now he was content with what he'd just received.

"Good. N'go way," Steve slurred lowering his bed back again apparently his mission accomplished he allowed himself to stand down and the meds take over. "M'tired."

"Love you babe," Danny replied making himself comfy as well.

"L've y'too cupcake," came the sleepy response.

The next morning Danny woke and was confused to find a balled up piece of paper on the bed next to him. Giving his still sleeping partner a curious glance but noticing an idle pad and pen next to the man on the table between them, the detective picked up the paper and unfolded it.

What he read next made him bark out a laugh that was enough to disturb his partner into waking up and giving him a dopey smile. The paper read;

"Dear Daniel,

"Roses are Red

Violets are blue

I blow stuff up

You know that I do

You saved my life

People think you're my wife

I have your liver

And you're not getting it back."

Don't care if it doesn't rhyme Danno... get well soon.

Steve"

It was one card, poorly written on a crumpled piece of paper but it was the best damn one in the whole damn room.

* * *

 **Okay this was going to be a one shot but I'm wondering if people want to see a second part of how it goes with the rest of the team? Interested?**

 **Also hope you liked this part!**

 **Oz**


End file.
